


tenderly

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F, Lazy Mornings, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: A soft morning.





	tenderly

**Author's Note:**

> for drabble-zone's weekly challenge, this week it being 'sleepy', and the lyric _come, let me kiss you right there, wake you up like sunrise_ in the janelle monae prompt table at femslashficlets.
> 
> enjoy!

Cameron wakes up in Cuddy’s arms.

She’s impossibly warm like always, her hands on Cameron’s back, always careful to not disturb her. She’s still tired and she wants to spend the rest of her day there, where nothing can bother them. Where there’s nothing to be stressed about.

“Morning,” Cuddy mumbles after a while, pressing a kiss to her hair. Her voice is thick with sleep. “Morning, Allie.”

Cameron’s body warms up. She’s had Cuddy call her Allison before, of course, but the pet name— her heart jumps against her ribcage. She burrows her face on Cuddy’s neck.

“Morning, Lisa.”


End file.
